Almost Sad
by FourNails1341
Summary: Emerald's life has not been easy. For as long as she can remember she's had noone. Perhaps as a huntress she could have had a life but that's no longer an option. Now, barely a teenager she is alone on the streets of Mistral with no salvation in sight. And then she met Cinder Fall


**Authors Note**

 **This was a short flashback section written for my fic "Long Road Home" however it ended up being a lot longer than I thought so I decided to also release it as stand alone. If you have read LRH, you can probably skip over this but if you haven't and you like this, please consider reading it.**

* * *

"You can't do this."

The words fell from her mouth and Emerald knew just how pitiful they sounded. It was more a desperate plea than a demand but it was all the twelve-year-old could muster. Her eyes stared at each of the panel in turn, hoping that it was all just some kind of sick joke. The only response she got back was slight pity from some and apathy from the others.

They were getting rid of her. Dumping her like she was nothing. It wasn't fair, they couldn't do this to her. She had tried too hard for them to dump her. But they didn't care about that.

"We're sorry Miss..." The man paused as he looked for a family name and found none. "Miss Emerald but you understand our standards and practise. Our school has restricted funding so our scholarships are limited. Unfortunately, you have been skirting under the grades needed to maintain yours and our policy cannot be bent any further."

"By three percent," she protested as though it would make a difference. "You've made exceptions before I know you have."

"Rare exceptions where we believe the individuals potential merits additional support."

Such arbitrary bullshit. If they liked a kid, they could stay. If the parents had money they could stay. But if you were an orphan with no one to vouch for you, then you didn't matter to them at all.

"My semblance," she tried weakly. "Can't you... I only found it a few months ago and I could maybe get better."

The man gave her an emotionless smile as he flicked through the notes on his desk. Her academic record as well as her attendance, behaviour and family situation.

"Emerald we reviewed your case thoroughly. Although your semblance is intriguing... it's uses seem to be limited."

"But-"

The panel didn't give her a chance to defend herself. There was the sound of flickering paper and a fat woman spoke out.

"It is not effective against multiple opponents."

"That could change."

Her protest was ignored and an older well-dressed man spoke, his voice clipped and bored.

"And it does not affect Grimm at all, correct?"

"No but-"

"A Huntresses job is to slay Grimm and at your level, with your current abilities, it would be irresponsible of us to allow you to continue." The old man pushed his spectacles up his nose. "It is unfortunate, but we have made our decision."

"Not unanimously," someone muttered but Emerald barely heard them.

She barely heard anything. It was like nothing else mattered and perhaps nothing else did. This couldn't be happening. Staring at her the ground she clenched her fists in frustration.

"Please," she whispered. "I need this. If you do this, I- I don't have anywhere to go."

The head of the council stared down at her, his eyes unflinching.

"I'm sorry Miss Emerald, but this is as far as you go."

* * *

They had offered to let her stay for a few weeks, maybe until she could find something new. Kinda words from sympathetic teachers... Former teachers but Emerald did not want their pity. They didn't care about or respect her. If she wasn't good enough, then screw them all.

It was stupid. An act of stubborn pride but Emerald would be damn if she was going to beg them anymore. She hadn't taken much, just a small bag containing her few belongings and her weapons. Honestly, she wasn't sure if civilians were allowed them but no one had said she couldn't. Emerald was no baker. Fighting was all she knew how to do and she needed her weapons for that. She had no future without them.

Besides, Riff and Raff were hers. They might not be fancy like some of the others but they did the job. She laughed bitterly. If they did the job she wouldn't be in this situation.

It occurred to her suddenly that she didn't know where she was going. She had left her old combat school without a plan and had just sort of been walking. It had been hours at this point and she had passed the time by internally cursing all those at the academy and thinking of petty ways to get back at those who had wronged her.

But it was getting darker now and she was starting to feel hungry. She didn't have money, the school (and the orphanage before) giving her all she needed. Meals had been the same every week, her clothes second hand and she hadn't even been able to afford to paint her weapons like most other students.

Now though Emerald had nothing. She would need to find a way to make money tomorrow. Too late to do anything about it tonight. Stupid for her to waste the day. Now she was going to bed hungry. Oh, god, where was she going to sleep?

The reality of her situation finally hit home for her. This was her life now.

It took her two hours before she found a place to sleep. It was an alleyway, down a side street behind a skip. The former huntress told herself it was to protect herself from the wind but the truth was, Emerald was just scared.

* * *

"Change. Anything you can spare. Please."

"Please, do you have any money."

"I haven't eaten in days. Please anyone."

Clink Clink Clink.

"Thank you. You don't know how much I need this."

"There's more where that came from."

"Really?"

"For a pretty thing like you, of course. Bed for the night to."

"No."

"You won't get a better offer."

"Get away from me."

* * *

It took months before she stole for the first time. Before then she survived through begging, digging out scraps from restaurants and bakers as well as just not eating for days at a time. It became routine. Wake up, head to shops just opening and plead for anything that was anything going out, find a street corner and beg all day, before finding another shop and pleading some more, before finally heading back to her alley and hoping she didn't run into anyone.

Gangs were dangerous. She wasn't the only one on these streets but others had friends. Best to stay out of their way but sometimes that wasn't always possible. She'd been noticed a few times, still carrying her weapons made her stand out and she had been approached a few times and she had to bluff her way out of a fight or just run.

Before all this, Emerald wouldn't have said she had strong feelings about Faunus but now... Well Faunus were naturally stronger than humans and tended to stick together. Like a pack. They saw her an easy prey and forced her to abandon begging spots more than once.

Today though she had managed to avoid them. She was waiting for a baker to throw out its stale or burnt produce. They always did around this time. Must be just after they finished making the first batch.

The door opened and Emerald crouched back. It shouldn't matter to these people if she ate their scraps but most hated it. Easier not to be seen. The baker walked out, bags in hand. He threw them into the skip before turning back and going inside. His routine.

Waiting a few moments in case he had any more to get rid of, Emerald slowly crept up towards the bin only to stop as she noticed the door hand locked. The baker must have been distracted and the door remained a jar, the smell making her mouth water and her stomach growl.

She really shouldn't. Emerald knew that but after months of not eating or eating what could barely be defined as food, the young girl couldn't stop herself. Swallowing nervously, she opened the door as quietly as she could. The baker was still there but his back was turned as he worked his hands into the dough.

A fresh batch of bread sat on the counter. It was almost taunting her. He had so much to sell, he could afford to lose one. Would he even notice one gone? It would be a stray thought. Didn't I have one there, oh well. He wouldn't ever give it a second thought.

Her hands were around the loaf before she truly realised what she was doing. Instinct had taken over. The desire for food, real food, not was just thrown away. Oh dust, it was still warm and the smell...

"Hey! Get your filthy hands away from that!"

The baker's shouts snapped her from her daydream. She turned quickly and found the baker lumbering towards. He looked furious, grabbing the rolling pin from a nearby shelf. Emeralds eyes widened in shock and suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her head.

"Huh, where did you go?"

Confusion overrode her fear but only for a moment. He couldn't see her. Her semblance must have hidden her, but she didn't know how long she'd hold it. She never could hold her semblance very long and the moment she ran, it would probably fail. But if didn't move, it would probably fail anyway.

Grabbing the bread, she sprinted from the room. The man became aware of her again a few feet from the door judging from the sudden shouting but by then, it was too late. She was already gone.

The young girl made it back to her home, a box underneath a fire escape next to an abandoned building. She had to stop herself devouring it all then and there. Impulse was a mistake she couldn't afford. This could last her a week.

Still as she was eating her first proper meal in weeks, she couldn't help but think of all the places that left food out. It wasn't really a crime, it was necessary. The baker would be angry but in a few days, he wouldn't even remember. With her semblance, maybe she didn't have to beg. She would have to practice but this was the first time since she left the combat school that Emerald actually felt some control.

* * *

Time past and with it, Emerald grew. Weeks turned to months. Months to years. Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen. Age became meaningless. What did it matter how old she was really? Yet she remembered it regardless. It reminded her of a time when she felt like she mattered.

Thievery had become second nature. It wasn't a matter of right or wrong. Just survival. It wasn't just the spare loaves of bread. She had learned how to pickpocket, how to pick a mark and how to act the apologetic fool while taking wallets, purses and jewellery. Even found a reliable seller who didn't ask questions.

Never enough for a constant source of comfort but enough for peaks. The occasional bed or decent meal. But she would always end up back in the alley, under the fire escape willing her aura to keep her warm, until she could fall asleep.

It was what she was doing now. Trying to pluck up the courage to rob a store. It was bigger than what she was used to. Stealing a ring was very different from pick pocketing and stealing clothes from a line.

But her buyers offer had been too good to pass up. Obviously, she had never told him how she stole but he knew that she was far better than the normal thief. Unfortunately, he also knew she was desperate so he offered under what the job was worth.

No point wasting time. Making her way towards the store, she forced herself to look confident. An illusion didn't work if she couldn't sell it. The door opened with the ring of the bell and a customer gave a strange look. No doubt she was wondering what a dirty girl like her was doing in a store like this.

But Emerald wasn't focused on the stuck-up woman who turned her boss up at her (literally, Emerald hadn't washed in days). No, her attention was fixed on the man behind the counter. And he was very much fixed on her. And why wouldn't he be? Emerald was beautiful.

Her hair wasn't greasy; it was voluminous and sparkled in the light. Her eyes were vibrant, filled with joy and kindness. Yet they were also naive, yearning to explore just waiting for the right person to show her. And of course, her clothing, a white sundress that spoke of purity and innocence.

Everything a man like this could want.

Smiling she approached the counter, trying to repress the urge to vomit at the way his eyes wondered hungrily over her.

"Hello there," she said softly. "I was hoping you could help me, I'm looking for a ring."

Her head was already starting to hurt. Without distraction, she could her semblance for more than a minute now but still not more than single person. She had to do this quickly.

Not leaving him time to reply, she pulled out the note, detailing which specific ring she was looking for. The man tried to up sell her, lavishing her with compliments and offers of deals but Emerald knew how it was done. Making it clear that she was only after this the man moved to collect the prize.

The door tingled open and Emerald felt her heart began to beat just that little bit quicker. Stay calm, people will ignore you. They always do. You look out of place but they will assume you are selling something. It's not their business.

Still she glanced back to make sure she wasn't in trouble. Thankfully it was just a woman. Maybe only a year or two older than Emerald herself. She was beautiful, with short raven hair and brilliant golden eyes.

Golden eyes that were staring right at her.

"Here we are," the jeweller said and Emeralds eyes snapped back to the front. "A beautiful ring for a beautiful lady."

And all the while Emerald felt the woman's gaze burning into the back of her.

She felt herself beginning to sweat. What was this woman doing? Just go back to browsing. She could ruin this job if she asked what was going on. Just a little longer. She almost had it. The man gave her another smile and the ring was in her hand.

Suddenly a door closed and a man, another worker, entered the room from a door at the back of the shop.

"Edward, can you help me with- What the hell's going on?"

The illusion failed almost instantaneously. She could practically see the confusion in the man's eyes as she flickered back and forth between the beautiful, rich and elegant lady to girl she was.

"What?"

So, she did what she did best. Emerald ran. The two men cried out and Emerald almost knocked a woman entering the shop over as she scrambled to escape. She didn't hear what they were shouting, all that mattered was she got away.

And she didn't see the woman in red watching everything with a look quite different than the anger and confusion on the store keeps. It was a look of curiosity.

Sprinting through the streets, Emerald knew she was in trouble. Too many people were watching it, the city guards would be here anymore by. It would be too much for her semblance and too many to fight. What was she going to do? The local police did not take kindly to thieves and if they caught her... It didn't bare thinking about. She had to get awa-

A hand appeared from a nearby side street pulling her in and Emerald found herself thrown to the ground hard. Fear gripped her heart and Emerald scrambled to her feet only to find herself facing the woman from the store. How the hell had she caught up with her?

But the woman didn't seem angry. If anything, she looked vaguely amused.

"How did you do that?"

Emerald would remember that smile for the rest of her life.

* * *

The woman's name was Cinder. That's all Emerald was told before the shouting starting again. For a moment, Emerald saw the woman's hand brush against her blades but she did not draw them. Instead she simply turned away and gestured for Emerald to follow. She hesitated only till she hears the footsteps getting closer and then she followed.

Cinder walked with confidence. She didn't run or give any indication that they were in danger. Every one of Emeralds instincts was screaming at her to move faster. The police were still everywhere, still searching for her. But Cinder acted like they weren't even there.

No, her pace never quickened for a moment. She walked through the streets and just when Emerald was sure the police would find them, Cinder would turn down a side street and out of their path. Whatever power gave her this clairvoyance, Emerald didn't know but she was grateful for it regardless, even if she spent the entire journey ready to jump out her skin.

After what felt like an age, the sounds of the shouting faded away and soon after that, Emerald realised they were heading out of the merchant district. But they weren't heading towards the slums were Emerald lived. No, they were heading towards the inner rings of Mistral, home of the upper class.

Her fear had dissipated, replaced with nerves that prickled within stomach and kept her heart racing. Everybody who passed shot her a look of contempt at her daring to come here. A rat walking in the house, not the walls.

Instinctively, Emerald found herself moving closer to Cinder. She didn't know why, but she felt safer. At the very least, Cinder wouldn't let anything happen to her until she found out more about her. For now, she had something Cinder wanted and something told Emerald, Cinder always got what she wanted.

Suddenly Cinder stopped and Emerald noticed they had arrived at what looked like a hotel. Her new companion entered through the door and Emerald followed. If the atmosphere outside had been contemptuous, in here it was actively hostile.

A woman with a painted-on smile, quickly approached them. Well approached Cinder.

"Ah Miss Fall." Must be Cinders family name. "I trust your day was an enjoyable one."

"Productive I would say," Cinder replied curtly.

Emerald got the sense she disliked the falseness of the girl. Typical of the service industry in these parts. Their manners were proportional to your money. As such, the woman had yet to even look at Emerald.

"I am glad to hear; will you be dining with us tonight."

"In my room, as usual."

"And your... guest?"

"She will be staying tonight."

The girls hazel eyes flickered towards Emerald regarding her with a look of scorn. Like you would a dog that had made a mess.

"I'm afraid that we have no spare rooms."

Cinders attitude changed at once from bored to annoyance. It became clear to both Emerald and the server that even implying to deny Cinder was a mistake.

"That will not be a problem."

"But you only have a single bed."

"Yet your carpets are ever so soft."

"But-" The woman withered under Cinders cold smile. "Of course, I shall come up later with your dinner, shall I?"

"Send sometime else," Cinder replied. "Someone who at the very least has a pretty face."

Emerald snorted at the look on the girl's face. Her face was crestfallen but still struggling to maintain the polite veneer of service. It wasn't even that she was bad looking, pretty in a plain sort of way but perhaps someone who hadn't had much luck in love and was self-conscious because of it.

Whatever the reason, Cinder seemed to have pin pointed her weakness and pressed. All because the girl didn't have the sense to leave Cinder alone. Emerald swallowed nervously. Just who was this person.

They arrived at Cinders room, Emerald had never seen such luxury. The carpets were as soft as she had said, it was like walking on a cloud. Compared to the hard cobble she was used to, Emerald felt like she might sink through and be swallowed up. The decor was altogether too extravagant and Emerald felt like a stain.

Apparently, Cinder agreed.

"Wash," she commanded. "You smell like a sewer. Get rid of those clothes as well. There is a robe you can use and I'll have new ones brought for you tomorrow."

It would be impossible for her to deny so she complied without protest despite her reservations. She was starting to wonder if perhaps this woman wanted her here for a less savoury reason than she had first thought.

It took her some time to work out how the shower worked. It had been so long since she had used on and this was far more complicated than what she was used to. The soaps and shampoos were vast and varied, as were the smells emanating from them.

The nozzle fired the water over her, strong and hot. By the time it hit basin though, Emerald wouldn't describe it as water. It looked more mud mixed with honey. Brown and syrupy. Years of mud and filth that were caked onto her like a second skin slowly succumb to her vigorous scrubbing. It only made the concoction of dirt foam and bubble as it drained away.

Now that it was off her, Emerald wondered how she had gotten to this state. She hadn't realised just how dirty she had gotten. She had long since gotten used to the smell.

Even when she stepped out the shower and dried herself off, the towel was blacked. She couldn't help wonder if she would ever be clean again. Not really sure what else to do she wrapped her clothes in the towel and left them in the tub. Wrapping herself in one of the soft silk robes, she exited the room.

Cinder was sitting at one of the tables reading what looked like an electronic report. Her eyes flickered to Emerald for a moment before continuing to read. Not sure what to do Emerald found herself fidgeting as the minutes slowly past. Finally, Cinder seemed to finish whatever it was she was reading and stood, placing the pad on the table.

"Well that's better isn't it," she said, with a smile. "You look much better not covered in filth."

"Thank you." It seemed like the right thing to say. "Why have you brought me here?"

"I'll ask the questions. What's your name?"

"Emerald."

"Emerald what?"

"Just Emerald."

"Orphan?"

She nodded and it seemed to amuse Cinder.

"Orphan turned Huntress turned thief."

"How did you know I-"

Cinder cut her off, impatiently waving her hand.

"You have weapons, aura and a semblance," she stated matter-of-factly. "An a very intriguing one at that. Why did you leave?"

"I didn't," Emerald said bitterly. "They kicked me out."

"Why?"

"I wasn't good enough."

Suddenly she found herself unable to look at Cinder. She averted her gaze staring at the soft carpet instead. It was a fact she long ago accepted. Huntsman had to be the best. Emerald wasn't. There wasn't anyone else to blame but herself. If Emerald had been stronger or smarter, had her semblance been more stable or worked on Grimm maybe she could have had a place.

"No."

"What?"

Cinders hands gently grasped her chin, pulling it upwards so that Emerald was forced to gaze into Cinders golden eyes. They were beautiful and the thief found herself entranced by that face and every word she said sounded sweet like honey.

"I have seen things you wouldn't believe and met people with powers far beyond anything you could possibly imagine. Yet I can say honestly that I have never seen anything like you before. What you did in that shop was extraordinary. Any idiot can be trained to kill Grimm. What you can do is far beyond that. Your potential is infinite and if they could not recognise that, they were the ones who weren't good enough. Do you understand me?"

It took a few seconds for Emerald to respond so overwhelmed by what Cinder had just told her. She managed to nod, a lump forming in her throat. No one had ever spoken to her like that. On the streets, she had been met with hostility and contempt. At the combat school her semblance had been a curiosity at most. And at the orphanage, she had been treated with pity.

At no point in her life had anyone acted like she was worth anything. Her father was some drunk who probably didn't know she existed and her mother had dumped her in an orphanage she cared so little about her.

Yet the way Cinder spoke, Emerald could actually believe she had meaning, a purpose. She felt like she mattered.

There was a knock at the door and Cinder pulled away her hand. Immediately, Emerald missed its touch.

"Enter.

As requested, it was not the same girl from before, instead a young man wheeled in a trolley. It was filled with various dishes that, although covered, still emanated smells that made Emeralds mouth water.

"Will that be all Miss Fall?"

"In the bathroom you will find some clothes. Dispose of them and have new ones brought up in the morning."

This man nodded, either smarter than the girl or having being warned. Whatever reason, he spoke only when addressed and complied with Cinders orders and leaving them alone once again.

Taking Emerald by the hand, Cinder walked over to the trolley of food. It looked like it contained more than she had eaten in the last few months. All of it freshly cooked and begging to be eaten. Emerald could barely contain herself.

"Follow me and you'll never be hungry again."

Her composure broke and Emerald felt herself began to cry. Overwhelmed by everything, the tears ran free and she barely managed to let out a choked reply.

"Thank you."

Cinder smiled.

"You and I are going to do great things together," she said. "My little Emerald."

* * *

"Faster."

Cinders blades sliced through the air and Emerald barely managed to dodge back.

"Faster."

The follow up attack was somehow even faster and this time her aura took a cut as Emerald was forced to spin to the side. The sparring session had been going on for less than thirty seconds and yet already Emerald felt defeated. Cinder fought with a deadly precision and anyone watching wouldn't believe the two women even had the same fighting style, such was the difference in skill between them.

When she had still been attending combat school, Emerald had her fair share of training sessions and no one came close to this. Hell, even the teachers would be defeated by the girl she was facing now. The worst part was Cinder was barely trying.

"You dodge too much, waiting for me to slip up and make a mistake." Cinders lips curled into a smile. "That might work with amateurs but I'm not going to make a mistake. So, what will you do then?"

Too late, Emerald realised the next attack was a feint and she adjusted her sidestep, but still she caught Cinders shoulder barge full in the chest, knocking her clean off her feet. The impact on the ground knocked the wind from her and Emerald gasped in pain receiving a mouthful of mud for her efforts, as she rolled across the wet ground.

Thankfully, Cinder did not pursue giving Emerald a chance to recover. Spitting out the mud she found herself unable to look at Cinder. This wasn't the first time she had ended on her arse after their training and she was beginning to think she was letting Cinder down.

Taking Emerald with her wasn't out of charity. Cinder wanted her for something though she had yet to fully explain what. It was a mission of some sort but beyond that, Emerald knew nothing. And unless she proved herself she would never get answers.

"You need to start making your own openings," Cinder said while Emerald tried to catch her breath. "You can't dodge forever. Be more aggressive, parry then strike back and go on the offensive. Don't be afraid to get personal. Dirty tactics work just as well, sometimes well. One minute then we go again."

Emerald nodded not trusting herself to speak. Aggressive wasn't really her strong point. Her semblance wouldn't work in the chaos of combat so that was no help and if she had been good at fighting, she wouldn't have been kicked out of school. But there has to be something she could try. Even just landing one hit. Something to impress her.

Frustration filled Emerald as her mind drew a blank. Digging her hands into the mud she tried to think and the seconds ticked away. Then suddenly an idea came to her and as Cinder opened her mouth to speak, Emerald activated her semblance.

"Get up. And this time-"

Cinder was cut off as a wedge of mud struck her in the face. It wouldn't even take off a fraction of a percent of her aura but with Emerald being able to hide it from her until impact, Cinder was caught completely off guard.

Blinking away the dirt, Cinder turned, eyes ablaze with anger but Emerald was already running at her. It was taking all her effort to keep her semblance hiding her but it didn't need to be for long. Just enough to reach-

Emerald didn't even see the blow that shattered her aura in a single hit, or the follow up to her stomach that drove her to her knees, leaving her coughing and unable to breathe. One moment Cinder had been distracted, the next her elbow had been rammed into Emerald. There had been no time to react at all. Heaving and almost wanting to throw up, she clutched at her stomach and forced herself to look up.

The mud was still dripping from Cinders face and her expression made Emerald wilt with fear. The air seemed to heat up with her fury and Emerald actually felt like Cinder might kill her where she knelt.

And then she smiled.

"A little literal, and very crude but effective," she said, raising her had to wipe her face clean. "Maybe it's best we stick to more unorthodox fighting to compliment your skill set. You're a street rat after all, so why not fight like one?"

Though she couldn't be sure, Emerald thought that she heard a cold tinge to the compliment. She shook her head. Cinder wanted her to succeed after all. She wanted Emerald to be useful. Fighting dirty and going for cheap shots made sense for her fighting style.

Still the back handed compliment stung a little. Cinder hadn't meant it that way, Emerald was sure but it was hard not to hear the analysis as another condemnation of her abilities.

Then again, she wasn't strong. Emerald knew that. She was never going to be the most powerful, the most skilled or the fastest. But with Cinders help, she could be more than just someone who dodged and ran. Someone more than a street rat begging and stealing for scraps.

So, she nodded at Cinders words and took them to heart. Cinder knew best after all.

"Yes Cin-Mam, I'll try."

"No, you'll do it."

"Y-Yes Mam."

Cinder nodded before turning and walking back towards the camp to finish cleaning herself off. Emerald stood up and followed at a respectable distance hoping to also clean before getting some rest. Unfortunately, Cinder had other plans.

"You have an hour. We need to work on your aura recovery anyway," she said before turning back to face her. "Oh, and Emerald."

"Yes?"

"Don't ever use your semblance on me again."

* * *

They had been travelling for a few months now. Together they would navigate the dark streets of Mistrals criminal underworld. Cinder knew a lot of people or rather, she knew of a lot of people. Nobody knew her but all who spoke to her would quickly lose their cocky swaggers and vulgar remarks. And when Cinder asked her questions, she would always get her answers.

Emerald would stay quiet for the most part. Cinder hadn't told her to but it felt expected. Besides her life before now had taught Emerald her place in the food chain. Street rat ranked far below the mob bosses, mercenaries and corrupt politicians that Cinder would interrogate. She knew she wasn't really a street rat anymore but still she found it hard to adjust. Silence was easier.

What Cinder asked about, Emerald didn't know. It seemed like she was looking for someone or maybe multiple someone's. Maybe recruiting more people like Emerald. She didn't like to think about that. It made her feel less special so when Cinder would ask about assassins, terrorist and a particular female huntress with strange abilities, Emerald would hope that these people were just for hire and nothing more. They would be used and discarded when used.

So, they would travel from city to city and even crossing kingdoms a few times. They travelled light, in luxurious hotels like the one Cinder had taken to where Cinder would tell her to either stay in her room or stay behind her, or camping in the countryside between civilisation.

Camping was easy but the days were hard. Cinder was working hard to improve her. They would spar three times a day at least, each one leaving fresh bruises that Emerald would have to will her aura to heal at night, ready for the day to begin again.

In between the spars, Cinder would have her practice her aura trying to maintain her semblance for longer and longer periods at a time. It would be the only times Cinder allowed Emerald to use it on her. Illusions designed to fool every sense not just sight.

It was gruelling and she had passed out a few times from overexertion. She would wake up with a splitting headache and once even a bleeding nose but Cinder said it was important she kept pushing her boundaries. So, Emerald listened and obeyed.

Now Emerald could fool Cinder into thinking she wasn't there or someone else entirely. She could mimic fine perfumes or reek like a trash heap. Her voice could sound like anyone regardless of gender or age. Not that she would ever try use her semblance without Cinders permission but Cinder said if Emerald could fool her, she could fool anyone.

The only limit was feeling. It seemed that no matter how hard she tried she could make someone feel something that wasn't there. Fire was always going to be hot and a knife would always hurt. Nothing could change that.

But still Cinder seemed to be pleased with her progress. Her fighting still had a long way to go she knew that but her semblance was tested regularly. Any city they went to, Cinder would ask her to steal something each task getting more difficult to push her limits. To keep moving forward and to keep getting stronger.

For what purpose and task, Emerald still didn't know why but she worked regardless. And all because Cinder asked her to. That was all and she knew it shouldn't be enough. It was more than just gratitude now. Emerald just couldn't even think about saying no to her. And it took her far too long to work out why.

* * *

Emerald hadn't wanted to take the mountain route but it had been clear Cinder was in a hurry to reach Vales capital to meet with their next 'client'. In the end, Emerald hadn't raised her misgivings and the two of them had hiked up the mountains in an effort to save time.

The blizzard had struck without warning. One moment, Emerald had felt the light frosting on her face and the next, she could barely make out Cinder two feet in front of her. The wind whipped at them as they struggled against the elements and Emerald found her efforts to keep warm through her aura begin to fail.

"C-Cinder," she said, when she could bear it no more. "I can't."

Her mentor turned and Emerald felt herself gasp in shock. She didn't know why but she had expected Cinder to be coping, perhaps even resentful of Emerald for being affected and slowing them down. Yet here she looked worse than Emerald. The tips of her hair had frozen solid and her lips were turning blue. The storm was taking its toll on even her.

Shivering, Cinder nodded. Dropping her backpack on the ground the two of them worked quickly to try and set up Cinders tent. It was hard going. The wind offered them no respite tearing at the fabric and causing it to almost fly off if they hadn't kept a strong grip. It was a fortunate it was a hunter's tent, build for easy assembly and durability otherwise Emerald wasn't sure if they would have been able to put it together.

They managed though. Half her body was numb and her shivering had evolved into full blown shaking, making cracking the final leg through the near frozen ground nigh impossible but they had managed it. It made Emerald feel a little warmer to know that Cinder would been out of this soon. That comfort would sustain her while she tried to erect her own tent.

Cinders grabbed her arm, shaking her head.

"Don't be stupid," she shouted over the winds. "You'll freeze long before you get that up."

She turned away and it took a moment for Emerald to work out what she meant and even then, she hesitated. It just didn't seem right to share with her. For hotels, Emerald would get her own room or sleep on the floor. Sharing a tent just felt too... intimate.

Cinder wasn't going to wait for her to decide though and the cold made Emeralds mind up for her. Shivering she followed Cinder, ducking down to enter the tent. Cinder was busy with her pack and Emerald didn't want to break the silence so she followed suite. Getting into a sleeping bag and warming up was a priority now.

"Change," Cinder said, still looking at her own bag.

"What?"

"Change," Cinder repeated, annoyance clear and making Emerald feel small. "Your clothes are wet. If you don't you'll just freeze inside your sleeping bag."

Emerald nodded dumbly. It made sense but the idea of taking off clothes in this cold still seemed wrong. Cinder knew best but still she stopped at her boots unable to go further. Hoping for reassurance, Emerald turned to Cinder again only to find her bare back as she pulled off her wet dress.

She froze, unable to look away before her brain finally kicked in. Flushing, she quickly turned her back, giving Cinder the respect she deserved. Her heart racing, Emerald tried to get the image of out of her head, focusing instead on peeling off her own wet clothes and changing into her sleep ware.

In a few minutes, Emerald was in her sleeping bag, mirroring the position Cinder had taken next to her. They both were curled up tight trying to warm themselves and ignore the screaming wind racking against the tents fabric. It was strange to see Cinder like this. She was always so strong and to see her struggling to retain heat. It made her realise that despite her control and power, Cinder wasn't much older than Emerald. She was human and a girl. They weren't that different.

"We should stay awake," Cinder said. "Just until our aura can recover. That should keep us alive till the storm ends."

"Can you use any dust?"

"No, we can't risk setting the tent on fire. This will have to do."

Emerald nodded, trying to repress her own fear. They were so far away from anyone out here. So, isolated. If they died here, no one would ever find them. Emerald might not have anyone to miss her but surely Cinder did.

"We're going to be okay," she whispered to herself. "We're going to be okay."

"Of course, we are," Cinder snapped making Emerald jump. "I refuse to die here. I. have too much to do. Too much that I'm owed. I can't die here. I won't."

The words were said with such venom that Emerald almost believed them but the words were betrayed by Cinder herself. In the dim torchlight of the tent, Emerald could see she was shaking and she has a feeling it wasn't just the cold.

Cinder was scared.

Emerald knew what Cinder could do. They hadn't met anyone who came close to matching her skill, her power over glass was breath-taking and her strength wasn't just limited to the physical. Emerald could take without being noticed but Cinder would just walk up, ask for something and no one would dare say no.

But despite all this strength, Cinder had as much control over their current situation as Emerald did. They were the same, trapped together and bound by their helplessness. Not even Cinder could fight nature.

In that moment, Emerald felt a closeness with Cinder she hadn't felt with her teacher before. A closeness she hadn't felt with anyone. Fear was their bond, two girls together in a snowstorm unable to do anything but wait. She didn't dare voice these feelings, no matter how much she might like to. The thief could hope that Cinder would share her feelings but she may just throw her out for the comparison.

Cinder was proud and she had every right to be. Cinder deserved better than to be compared to a stupid little girl like herself. She would suffer her fear in silence rather than take her help. So, Emerald offered the only comfort she knew Cinder would accept.

"You're right, sorry ma'am," she said quietly. "I shouldn't be scared when you're here. You wouldn't let anything happen to me."

Amber eyes narrowed as though Cinder suspected mockery. A few moments of considering and Cinder relaxed.

"We are going to change things forever, my Emerald," she replied softly. "A storm can slow us but it cannot stop us. Nothing can."

Emerald shivered at the mention of her name. She loved it when Cinder called her that. My Emerald like Cinder really considered her worthy.

"I'm so glad that you found me that day," Emerald said. "I don't know if it was luck or destiny but-"

"Do you believe in destiny," Cinder interrupted.

"I don't-" she hesitated but Cinder remained silent waiting for her answer. "I didn't use to. Before I met you, I couldn't believe. That meant that I was meant to be there. That I existed only to survive another day. My life would never change and one day I would die without anyone noticing. I couldn't believe. It hurt to believe that."

"And then I met you. You found me, saved me and gave me a purpose. You gave me a life. Maybe that was my destiny or maybe it was just chance." She paused, blushing slightly as she noticed Cinders focus. Hastily she rambled on. "I don't know, maybe I'm just being stupid. What do you think?"

At first, Emerald didn't think Cinder had heard her.

"I think that destiny is what we make of it," Cinder answered. "Destiny made our paths cross that day but it was us that joined them. I chose to offer you a chance and you chose to take it. That is what destiny is, a choice for us to make."

Emerald didn't know what say. She lay next to her mentor, watching her while Cinder stared up at the roof of their tent, almost as though it wasn't there. Cinders mind was elsewhere, contemplating her past, present or even her future but Emerald couldn't tell what. That wasn't for her to know.

They lay together separated only by the fabric of their sleeping bags. The wind continued to blow hard and constant against the tent but Emerald felt calmer now. They were safe and after a while she felt her aura begin to keep her warm again. They were going to be okay.

Cinder said she could sleep now. They would be moving on in the morning assuming the storm ended. They needed to rest. Soon the tent was silent, save from the soft breathing from Cinders slumbering form.

And it was in that moment that Emerald realised why she was here. Why she had followed Cinder into a snowstorm. Why she took their training without every day despite the gashes, bruises and burns that it left on her body. Why she followed Cinder and would follow Cinder even if Emerald was never told what she was doing.

It was because she loved her.

* * *

It was a Tuesday the day everything changed. Emerald had been reading. It wasn't a hobby that she really liked but Cinder had told her to practise. Apparently, she was too slow and it had piqued Cinders curiosity. It hadn't taken long for Emeralds lack of formal education to become apparent.

Emerald didn't think she was dumb, she could read, write and count well enough, but her education had stopped at age thirteen. It was limited, she would admit but it had never been a problem before. Cinder disagreed and so now, on top of her gruelling training regiment, it was now her job to educate herself. She would need it later.

Cinder had left her to it, having work to do of her own. She did that sometimes. Leave Emerald at camp for sometimes hours at a time and return with a new direction to take them. Sometimes it would improve her mood and sometimes Cinder returned sullen and removed. She never said where she went, not that she had to but Emerald was curious none the less.

Sighing, Emerald turned the page struggling to focus. It was a book on aura theory and a rather dry one at that. Cinder had picked it because of it (in Emeralds opinion) needlessly complicated language. Trial by fire in a sense. A very boring and tedious fire.

The flap of the tent opened and Cinder walked in. Emerald felt her eyes light up at the sight of her.

"Cin-"

"Get up," Cinder interrupted. "Quickly."

Emerald obeyed without question following Cinder out of the tent. The air felt cold somehow. Unnaturally so. It made Emerald shiver but there was no wind either. Cinder seemed off to and if Emerald didn't know better, she would have said Cinder seemed nervous.

Cinder led her into the woods away from their campsite. They walked quickly and in silence. Emerald tried to ask where they were going but Cinder didn't answer. Eventually they came to a clearing and it was on the edge of it that Cinder finally stopped and turned to her.

"What you are about to learn is known to only a handful of people of Remnant. From here on out, there is no going back. I didn't want you to know this yet but she wants to meet you."

"Who is she?"

"You'll see."

Emerald suddenly really didn't want to meet this person. Cinder hadn't mentioned anyone else but from the way she spoke, she sounded subordinate. Emerald had thought Cinder powerful beyond her, yet this person could command her.

"I don't understand," she said quietly. "What's going on?"

Cinder hesitated as though unsure of what to say.

"Doesn't it bother you," she said. "That we've been travelling for months together yet we come never come against no opposite. All that time outside the kingdoms and yet we have never seen a single Grimm."

"I-"

"That is not a coincidence. The Grimm leave us alone because they have been told to. Because of who I am and who I serve." Cinder paused. "Who we serve."

"I serve you."

"You thought that. There are a lot of things you think that aren't true. From this point onwards Emerald, you will question everything you know."

Suddenly the quiet clearing came alive. Energy and sound echoed as one as a red and black glow filled the air. Emerald stared in stunned silence not even realising that Cinder had walked her forwards until they were right on top of it.

Too late she realised. She wanted to run, to hide. Emerald wanted Cinder to hold her and tell her it was all a trick. Just an illusion and that everything was alright now. Instead Cinder pushed her forward and Emeralds body went cold as she fell through oblivion.

Thousands of times her body was ripped apart and put together, every time a different way. She was nothing and everything, a lone green leaf in a tempest of black and red. Screams escaped her throat as she continued to fall.

And then she hit rock and there she lay, unable to move. Perhaps it was fear of what she would see or perhaps Emerald just didn't trust her body to stand. For now, lying with her eyes scrunched shut seemed like the only option available.

Yet even that was taken away when she heard the growling. Shaking she looked up to a sea of red eyes and black fur. Grimm. Of every kind she had ever read or heard about. More than she had ever thought possible. Legions of Remnants worst monsters surrounded her yet not even one made a move towards her.

"This is impossible," she whispered.

"I assure you that it is child."

Emeralds body moved even as her brain and heart screamed at her not to. Mind and soul protested what was happening all while being powerless to prevent it. Emerald turned and stared up in horror at the White woman standing before her.

"So, you're the one Cinders so interested in," Salem said with smile. "It's long past time you and I got acquainted."

* * *

It felt like hours before Emerald was sent back to the clearing she had left. Shaking she stepped out the portal, the transport feeling softer or perhaps just less intense than the creatu- the woman she had spoken to. Oh, Dust those eyes.

Strength failed her and Emerald dropped to her hands and knees, emptying her stomach onto the grass. So much Grimm. They had been everywhere and Emerald still smelt the scent of them on her skin. The stench of blood and death.

She threw up again and the only reason she didn't a third time was because there was nothing left to vomit. Instead she just retched, thinking or maybe hoping that this had to be a nightmare and that she would wake up soon to a world where horrors remained in fiction.

There were tears on her face and then suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"What did she say," Cinder asked softly.

Emerald

"Get up," Cinder said softly. "You need to rest."

Emerald knew she was still shaking but with Cinders words she tried to calm herself. Cinder was her anchor in this turmoil she found herself in. Cinder had saved her. Cinder had trained her. Cinder gave her purpose. Without Cinder, Emerald was nothing. She would follow her anywhere. Even back to that place of Grimm. All she had to do was remember that, to hold on to that. Cinder would not leave her astray.

So, she took Cinders arm and pulled herself to her feet. She forced herself to stop shaking and wiped her mouth clean.

"I'm sorry," she said. "It won't happen again."

"Good. What did she talk to you about?"

Emerald felt herself shudder but demanded her body be still.

"She wanted to know about me. About you. What we've been doing and what I know."

"And you answered her truthfully?"

For a split second, she hesitated. Facing Salem, Emerald felt like she had no choice but to tell the truth. Was that what Cinder wanted? Would she be angry she had? Emerald hated making her angry and didn't know if she could face it today.

"Yes," she said finally. "What I could anyway."

"I see." Cinder said it without opinion. "Did she say anything else."

Emerald nodded.

"She said we were to go to the mountains west of here. There we would find a village and we were to ask for a man. A man by the name of Black."

* * *

They smelt the smoke before the fire. Asking around the village, they had to been told to look in the mountains to find Marcus Black. Apparently, the assassin lived there with his son. Cinder had smiled at that. Leverage.

But fire complicated matters. Perhaps family of an old target had come looking for revenge. Marcus dying was not something they could afford. Not if they wanted to take down a Maiden...

With the danger clear, they had started running. Even with her training, Emerald soon found herself left far behind by Cinders incredible speed. The thief pushed herself, running faster than was smart, even when the smoke evolved to an ember glow that filled the forest.

Reaching a clearing, Emerald gasped as she saw the source of the carnage. A small house, big enough for two was burning. It must have been a while with the building already having lost structural stability and wooden beams fallen. There was no recovering the house and Emerald could only hope neither Marcus or his son was hurt.

The bang of a gunshot filled the air and suddenly Emerald saw them. Two men fought in the wreckage of the homes. Moving so quickly that if Emerald didn't have Cinders training she wouldn't be able to keep up at all. Even with that training some of it was too fast.

In fact, it took her far too long for Emerald to realise that one of the fighters wasn't a man but a boy, maybe a little older than herself. She couldn't see his face but she could tell he was furious. All his attacks were brutal in their precision.

Emerald knew she should intervene but who to help. Even then she wasn't sure if she was even capable of helping. She would be a distraction but that was about it. And at worst she could distract the wrong person.

Still she had to do something but when she made to move, Cinders hand appeared on her shoulder.

"Wait," Cinder said. "Let them go."

Emerald hesitated but didn't move. Emerald thought they were here for Marcus but if Cinder didn't want to intervene, she would obey.

So, the two of them watched from the tree line as the two men fought. It went on for what felt like hours but really it was only minutes. A brutal and bloody set of minutes that Emerald couldn't bear to watch but dared not look away.

Then it was over. The older man's aura broke and he fell to his knees, looking up just in time to see the kick that crushed into the side of his skull. And then he lay unmoving on the ground as the boy kicked him again and again and again.

Cinder began to walk forward and Emerald followed trying to block out the sounds of bone breaking. Finally, Emerald thought she might have done it, only to realise the boy had simply stopped having noticed their approach.

"What are you looking at?"

He spat blood onto the ground making Emerald grimace. Cinder however remained passive.

"I'm looking for Marcus Black."

"There you go," he said with gesture to the man.

"That's the assassin," Emerald said.

They had come all this way for nothing. Cinder would be furious. Emerald didn't want that. When she was, Emeralds training was always more... intense. Instead however, Cinder looked remarkably calm.

"And you're his son," she said with a smile. "We saw your fight from the tree line. He's taught you well."

Emerald felt her blood run cold. She recognised that tone of voice though she had only ever heard it once.

"Guess so."

She had only needed to hear it once. Since then, Emerald had replayed it over and over again in her dreams.

"What's your name?"

So, Emerald knew what it meant even before Cinder could ask. And she could do nothing but stand silently.

"Mercury."

It was the same voice Cinder had used when they had met. The day that Emeralds life had changed forever. The same voice she had used to recruit her with. And now she was using it with Mercury.

"Mercury," Cinder repeated. "Tell me, are you anything like your father."

No.

* * *

The sky was dull and cloudy blocking the sun from shining on the three figures standing in a clearing. It had been a few days since they had picked up Mercury. Honestly, Emerald was amazed he was up and about so quickly. He had lost his legs only days ago, and was somehow up and about.

Still Cinder wasn't taking any chances and had insisted on taking a few days to let their new... partner recover from his operation. Only a few days of course, but an unpleasant few. Emerald was used to being alone with Cinder. That's the way it had been for months now.

Now she was sharing a room with Mercury, not Cinder. Now she was spending the days with Mercury not Cinder. She was never alone with Cinder anymore. Mercury was always there. Cinder had said she wanted her to size Mercury up but under Mercury's gaze, Emerald was the one who felt analysed.

She'd had men (and even a few woman) stare at her before. Emerald could recognise she was pretty enough, even if she didn't really feel it but she had never liked states of lust. However, that's not why Mercury was staring at her.

Emerald was sure that she could walk around Mercury completely naked and the only thing he would be looking at was the way she moved or any weaknesses. Other times he would make a comment and Emerald was reminded that he was still a teenager and walking around naked was a poor idea.

Still she obeyed Cinder and put up with Mercury. At times, it wasn't even that bad but Emerald was glad that his testing day was finally here. If things went well, it would be Mercury's final day. She just had to prove that Mercury wasn't the asset Cinder thought he was.

Emerald just had to beat him.

Mercury stood before her, almost casually standing as though they weren't about to fight at all. Well if he wasn't going to take her seriously that was his mistake. With a growl of annoyance, Emerald shot forward, converting her weapons to sickle form and slashing across his face.

Except he wasn't there anymore. He had stepped backwards neatly avoiding her strike like it hadn't happened. Emerald blinked in surprise but quickly tried again. This time she aimed for his legs hoping he would jump to avoid her and she could catch him in the air.

It didn't work and once again, Emerald was left flailing at nothing and Mercury still stood smirking a few meters away from her. He was enjoying this. The worst part was he wasn't the only one. At the edge of the arena, Cinder let out a titter of laughter.

"Can you please try got take this seriously," she said dryly. "Both of you. I need to know what Mercury can do."

Alright, time to end this. Ignoring the slight sting that always came with her semblance, Emerald vanished from his view. His smirk faltered for a second as Emerald smiled. Weren't expecting that, were you?

Annoyingly though, his smirk was back in an instant.

"Well that's neat trick," he said. "And here I though Cinder just kept you around to look at."

Emerald scowled but didn't react. He was just trying to get her angry. Force her to make a mistake, maybe even talk back and give away her position. Well she wouldn't indulge him. He had made her look stupid enough in front of Cinder.

But he was still smirking.

"Tricks aren't always enough though."

Idiot. He wasn't even looking at her anymore. She had moved quickly and quietly around to his side, prepared for less than clean strike. Normally she would take out the knees but with Mercury... The groin would have to do.

Then suddenly he turned and looked right at her.

"Do you know you still leave foot prints?"

 _Crack_

Emerald let out a cry of pain, clutching at her face from where Mercury's steel had struck her. Only aura had saved her from a broken nose or worse. It still hurt a lot though and despite the shame, Emerald couldn't help her pained screams.

Mercury dropped down beside her as though nothing had happened at all. In fact, he casually offered his hand to her help up. Teeth gritted in pain, Emerald looked at him to see he still had that smug smirk on his face.

"No hard feeling?"

Slapping his hand aside, Emerald pushed herself to her feet, snatching up her weapons that she had dropped upon impact. Not that she needed them. It was clear Mercury's test was over and he had passed with flying colours.

Cinder was going to be disappointed in her. Angry even. What was the point in Cinder taking the time to train her if she couldn't even beat a two-bit assassin's son? Swallowing nervously, Emerald looked up racking her brain for some excuse for her failure.

But it was worse than that. Cinder didn't even care she had lost, she was too interested in Mercury.

"An impressive display Mercury." Emerald hated the way she said his name. "Not many people can see through Emeralds tricks. Certainly not so quickly. Perhaps you can be of some use to me after all."

"Hey, I aim to please," he said. "Though if you want to test me, maybe you and I should dance ourselves."

"Don't you dare talk to her lik-"

"Emerald," Cinder said warningly. Emerald shut her mouth, clenching her fists as Cinder turned her attention back to Mercury. "Believe me Mercury, you would not like it if we were to fight."

"Who said anything about fighting? I just want to dance."

Cinder actually laughed. Emerald couldn't believe it. How was she okay with what he was saying? It was disrespectful. Vulgar. Emerald couldn't even imagine saying anything like that to her. It wasn't right, yet here Cinder was laughing.

"Careful Mercury," she said. "That tongue of yours could get you into trouble."

"Maybe so but it would be fun along the way though. For both of us."

That was it. Emerald glared at him before stomping over to Cinder. Taking her hand in between both of her own, Emerald pleaded with her.

"Cinder please," she said, not noticing the fire spark in Cinders eyes. "We don't need him. Everything was going fine."

Before she could blink, Cinder had pulled her hand free of Emeralds grasp and viciously back handed her across the cheek, knocking her to the mud. Emerald cried, more from the shock of Cinder striking her than the pain, though it still hurt badly.

"Do not mistake your place," Cinder snapped.

"I-I'm sorry," she stammered. "I just thought-"

"Don't. You "

And then Cinder was smiling again turning back to talk to Mercury. To his credit, Mercury seemed as shocked as Emerald was though he recovered faster.

"So boss," he said. "Where to next?"

Nursing her cheek, Emerald trailed miserably after them.

* * *

Not a foot out of place. That's what Cinder had said. Their target was a Maiden and she had the power of a god at her fingertips. If something went wrong, if Emerald made a mistake, it wasn't just her that would suffer. All of them would die.

Even with that hammered into her, Emerald had still failed to distract the Maiden for long enough to disarm Amber. She must have missed something with her illusion, something that had broken the spell and alerted Amber to the trap. Only Mercury's quick reactions (and sturdy prosthetics) had knocked the staff from her hands and put the plan back on track.

Cinders plan had worked. With Emerald and Mercury running interference, Cinder had knocked her from the sky and her arrows exploding had taken the rest of her aura. It was over. They had won.

The adrenaline started to ebb away from her and Emerald grabbed at her head as pain shot through it. She hadn't used her semblance so frequently before. It had been necessary, Cinder had said so. Even with all their skill and strategy, Cinder had said that they wouldn't be able to beat Amber if she could see them properly. It still hurt, but it was a pain she would bare.

Amber was unconscious on the ground lying between Emerald and Cinder. The thief gazed at her mentor hoping that Cinder would look up and tell her she had done well. That she was proud of what they had accomplished. That she was proud of Emerald.

And then a gale of wind blasted Cinder off her feet and before even Mercury could react, lighting struck his chest and he too was down. Emerald stepped forward, unsure of what to do and needing to know Cinder was okay. But what could she do?

A fire ball exploded nearby decimating an illusion that Emerald had quickly thrown up. But it wasn't far enough away and after how ferocious the battle had been, Emerald felt her concentration slip. Her scarlet eyes locked with Ambers and then all she felt was the burning of her aura as she hit the ground.

Her vision blacked and even as Emeralds body screamed to get up, she found herself unable to do so. Her whole body hurt and it just need to rest even though she knew she couldn't.

But it was too late and when Emerald finally managed to look up, the Fall Maiden was already upon her.

Fear froze Emerald in place, preventing her from doing anything but staring up at the merciless eyes and the staff that was about to end her miserable life for good. She couldn't even utter out a plea to spare her. Such was the fury of Fall.

Then there was the sound of slicing air and Ambers body jerked sharply. The eyes that moments ago, been so filled with righteous fury now reflected only fear and pain. Ambers lips quivered unable to vocalise her distress. The staff slipped from her fingers and she toppled over.

It was sight that burned itself into Emeralds memory forever.

Emerald looked away. She looked past the arrow in Ambers back and onto the woman that had fired it. The woman who had saved her life again.

Cinder Fall. The new Maiden.

* * *

It had been close, closer than Emerald was comfortable thinking about but in the end, they were had done it. They had fought a Maiden and they had lived. More than that, Cinder had succeeded. She was the Fall Maiden... Almost.

The huntsman had intervened. How he knew that they would be there was a mystery, Cinder had said the Maidens were unguarded. Somehow, he knew they had planned this and his appearance had almost ruined everything. At first Emerald fought it might have after the Maiden had lived.

However, Cinder did have the powers, maybe not all of it but she was confident that the Maiden would soon die and the succession would carry out as normal. It was unlikely the girl could survive untreated though, as Mercury pointed out that there wasn't a precedent for this. Anything could happen.

Regardless of the girl's status, the mission was a success. A success that Cinder was currently reporting to Cinder while Emerald and Mercury rested around the fire. Mercury was currently checking his legs for damage leaving Emerald with nothing to do but watch.

Or try to watch. Most of her focus was taken up by trying not to think of how close she had come to di-... The look in the Maidens eyes. Emerald shuddered. If Cinder hadn't been there.

"You alright?"

Emerald jumped slightly, not expecting Mercury to talk. Surprising really. All Mercury did was talk, all Mercury did was talk. He was staring at her, a screwdriver in hand and his leg still bare from the fire. Disconcerted, Emerald looked at the ground.

"Fine," she muttered. "Just a few scars and bruises. Nothing aura can't heal."

"Sure about that?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well it was your first time, isn't it?"

Emerald glared at him.

"Pig," she said, turning away.

"I'm serious," he said, casually working his leg. "First kill is weird."

"I didn't kill anyone. And weird. Really?"

Mercury shrugged, gesturing with the tool at nothing in particular.

"Technicality," he said dismissively. "You were part of it. And yeah it was weird."

"You thought killing your dad was weird?"

"What? He wasn't my first."

"Really?"

"No."

Mercury pulled out the screwdriver extending and contracting his leg a few times to test its stiffness. Satisfied, he relaxed crossing one leg over the other before continuing the story of how he had murdered someone.

"My first time was in a hospital. A team of travellers had got caught in a Grimm attack. Beowolves I think. Brutal stuff. My dad took me to one of their beds at night. Some blonde kid. Maybe eighteen, nineteen. Around that age anyway."

"The Grimm that had got him, had taken more than they had left. Just chunks out of him. Normally they knock you out but the kid was in so much pain the drugs just weren't working. He was screaming and crying. His life was agony and it wasn't getting any better. "

"So, my dad explained all this to me. Said anymore medication and he would overdose. Then he brought out a needle, put it on the table and then he walked out. I joined him two minutes later. Doctors thought he just gave out. No one ever found out."

It was suddenly very quiet. Emerald didn't realise how intently she had been listening. Both her hands were gripping her legs right and she had leaned forward without meaning to.

"Why did he do that?" she asked softly. "Your dad I mean."

"Desensitise me," Mercury said. "First kill is hard but if you can convince someone it's a good thing, it's a little easier. After that next ones aren't so bad. From there it's not so hard to become..." He paused. "Desensitised."

Emerald shivered and not from the cold. Mercury had a way of coming across as completely normal one second and completely inhuman the next. He was exactly what Cinder wanted him to be. A weapon. He existed to fight and nothing more.

"Emerald."

The thief perked up at Cinders voice, ignoring Mercury's snicker at her movement. Cinder was strolling back to their campsite a smile on her face. She had changed since receiving her powers. More confident, more powerful. Even the way she walked was different. More purposeful.

Evidently her report to... her had gone well. That was good. Cinder hadn't been worried but Emerald didn't like to presume her mood anymore. She had learned that the hard way.

Cinder gestured as she past, the smallest of movements but enough for Emerald to stand up and follow her into Cinders tent. She still had one to herself while Mercury and Emerald shared.

"How are you Emerald," Cinder asked, taking a seat on the makeshift bed. "You took quite a beating."

The new Fall maiden looked at her, giving her permission to sit. Emerald obeyed, kneeling before her.

"I'm okay," she said. "It would have been worse if you hadn't saved me. Up do better next time. I'll make sure I don't make a mistake with my semblance again."

"I'm glad to hear it. What about Mercury?"

"He's fine."

Cinder laughed and Emerald felt herself bristle in embarrassment. She was being too obvious. If Cinder knew how she felt... but right now, Cinder just seemed more amused than anything else. She was still smiling, gazing at Emerald so intent to she began to feel uncomfortable as Cinders eyes scanned over her body.

"What next?" she managed to choke out. "I mean, what's our next move?"

"The White Fang," Cinder said. "I'm sure they'll be much more willing to cooperate now."

As she spoke, Cinder stretched out her hand, extending her palm face up. Emerald watched as a flame burst into life. It crackled and popped, lighting up the tent but in Cinders perfect control.

And then it went out.

"You have no idea what it's like," Cinder whispered. She wasn't smiling anymore. Her face seemed reserved now, almost in awe. "This power. It's like nothing I could ever imagine. It's... an emptiness. It burns. Like hunger."

Emerald swallowed nervously. Part of her had been worried how only having half the Maidens power would affect Cinder. It wasn't natural. And then there was that Grimm beetle that made Emerald shudder.

"I'm sorry," Emerald said. "If my illusion had been better, you would-"

"I like it," Cinder interrupted.

Her eyes drew back to Emerald flashing the golden glow of Fall for just a moment. Her analytical gaze was back even more intently now. She eyes pupils darted across her skin and Emerald felt herself leaning back.

But Cinder merely smiled and leaned forward.

"Tell me Emerald," she whispered. "What would you do with this power?"

She was close now. Very close having moved into a crawling position to get closer to Emerald and the thief found herself struggling to maintain her eye contact. But at the same time, she dared not look away.

"I don't know. I don't think I could handle it. Not like you can."

"Maybe."

Cinder was almost on top of her now. Her movements pushing Emerald back so much she was practically lying on the ground. No more room to run. But why would she want to? This is what she wanted, wasn't it?

Her breathing was heavy as Cinders hairs fell on either side of Emeralds face. Just beyond that were her arms trapping Emerald right where she wanted to be. But there Cinder stayed, not moving any closer.

"Cinder," Emerald breathed.

"Maybe you couldn't handle all of the power," Cinder said. "But what about a little. Would you like that, my dear Emerald. Just a little taste."

And Emerald relinquished, pressing her lips to Cinders and the two of them became one.

* * *

Cinder was gone by the time she awoke. Her body ached all over and Emerald could feel slight marks across her neck where Cinder had nipped her skin. But Emerald didn't care about any of that. She would gladly withstand the slight discomfort to feel Cinders warmth against her once again.

To see Cinder in a way that no one else got to see. To just watch her sleep, forcing herself to stay awake until she finally succumb to exhaustion, just so she could savour ever minute detail of this moment.

But now it was morning and there was business to attend to. Even after this, the mission hadn't changed. Cinder hadn't changed and her drive remained. No doubt that was why she was gone now. Letting her sleep a little longer but, Cinder was still Cinder. Emerald had training with Mercury. That couldn't be missed especially not with how close she had come to death at the Maidens hands.

Still Emerald couldn't help but smile. No things hadn't changed that much and maybe this could never happen again. But perhaps it could. Maybe with these new powers, Cinder might yearn for someone to ground her, to make her feel human. Emerald could be that person for her. She could be whatever Cinder wanted.

As she slipped out of the covers, the cold air made her shiver as gathered her clothes and changed. She would need to shower, the scent of sweat and love still upon her and she doubted Cinder would want this broadcasted to Mercury yet. Unfortunately, he would likely be awake by now and leaving the tent would be difficult to explain without using her semblance.

Emerald frowned as she stopped her search. Her shirt was still missing and the thought of facing Mercury in just a bra was an unappealing one, semblance or not. But casting her eyes around the tent confirmed it. The tent wasn't big and it wasn't caught under the bedding or anything. It just wasn't here.

A gust of wind blew open the flap, Cinder must have forgotten to close. Hesitantly, she stepped forward wondering if she could make it to her own tent without being noticed. Thankfully luck was on her side and his back was turned tending to the fire, no doubt waiting for her to come out so they could start their training before breakfast.

Running would be a mistake as it would only make enough noise to get his attention. Dammit. A day ago, she had faced a Maiden, what did it matter if Mercury saw her like this. Grimacing she stepped into the open and quietly started to sneak towards her tent.

Halfway across her foot caught on something, stopping her in her tracks. Mercury didn't react, continuing to face the flames and Emerald breathed a sigh of relief. Looking down though she frowned, realising she had almost tripped on her own shirt. Stooping down she picked it up. It was dry, unaffected by the morning dew. How had it gotten out here? Had it been thrown aside in the heat of their passion and just happened to land outside? And how hadn't Cinder noticed it when she had left before?

A cough made her blood run cold. Her head snapped up to find Mercury looking at her, an amused look on his face.

"You know most people finish getting dressed before going outside."

Too late she spun round, trying to ignore his laughter at her expense as she quickly pulled on the shirt. Now covered she tried to keep her face neutral and make him think she wasn't as embarrassed as she was. The facade lasted until his next comment.

"You know I figured you'd wear green but the red really does bring out your eyes."

"Pervert," she snapped, shoving past him. "Is Cinder here?"

"Nah she left a while back. Said we were to rest for today before moving on tomorrow."

Emerald nodded, not really wanting to look at him. Cinder had probably gone to talk to Sa- her. Update them on their progress before moving on. Haven was the next step and Emerald couldn't say she was looking forward to returning to Mistral and her old home. It didn't matter what she wanted though. Emerald knew now that she would follow Cinder anywhere.

If they had the day though, she should probably get some sleep for a few hours. Maybe go over her cover story a few more times and see if she could come up with a surname. Orphan street rat stuck out too much so a last name was needed.

"Emerald."

Annoyed at being interrupted, the insult on her tongue freezing as she saw the serious look on Mercury's face.

"My dad was a bastard. He drank, beat me if I wasn't good enough and gave me these." He clanked the metal against a rock. "But he was worse to my mother. He didn't get anything from her. He just did it because he could. He beat, abused and used her whenever he wanted it. Yet she stayed with him. She used him and took the abuse right up until he killed her."

Emerald looked at her partner, not sure what to say. Mercury would take about his father often. He'd insult the man or bring up some lesson when sparring with Emerald. But he never talked about his mother.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because love makes you blind," he said simply. "And Cinder sees you very clearly."

His words hit her harder than any of his kicks ever could almost forcing her backwards. He just stared at her, a look of almost pity on his face. Well as close to pity as Mercury was capable of feeling.

"You don't know what the hell your talking about."

Her words were shaky, barely forced out of her throat. Not waiting for his reply, she spun around and stormed into her tent. She half expected Mercury to follow but he seemed to know better and Emerald remained alone. Hands clenched in anger, she dropped to her knees, unable to stand in her suffocating small tent.

Mercury didn't know what he was talking about.

* * *

The cold wind blew through her hair but it wasn't the cause of Emeralds nerves. They would be going to Haven tomorrow. That wasn't why she was nervous either. Without schools, they would have to try out to get into the school but they had fought a Maiden. This was barely worth attending. A stepping stone of Cinders plan, but not one that could be called a hurdle.

It had been weeks since she and Cinder had been... It hadn't been repeated, in fact Cinder acted like it had never happened and Emerald hadn't been brave enough to bring it up. Mercury's words had repeated themselves in her head more times than she would like to admit. It wasn't true. Cinder just found it difficult to let her guard down. Maybe the intimacy scared her. Cinder didn't have to rely on anyone, so perhaps the idea of being close to Emerald was hard for her. That must be the reason. It had to be. She just needed time.

But still Cinder had been acting strange all day. Hardly listening when Mercury had read her Romans reports. Staring off into space instead of watching Emeralds training. Her normally razed sharp focus and fiery eyes were distracted, not paying attention when they were this close. It scared Emerald.

And then, when Mercury had already gone to bed, Cinder came to her tent. She had told her to get dressed and get her weapons. They had business to take care of. Without telling her anything else, Cinder had led her away from their campsite and away from Mistral towards a forest.

Through the trees, they had walked in silence. It was dense, thick and despite everything they had been through, the experience was unnerving. It was a juvenile feeling; no Grimm would dare touch them while Cinder was here and no other monsters existed to harm them. Still she felt the fear none the less.

Then the trees broke outward onto a field. And in that field, was a manor house, a mansion that loomed over the them, encased with a fenced wall and wrought iron gate. Across the wall was a plaque that read,

 _The Aurum Estate_

 _Destined for Greatness_

"Wait here," Cinder said. "I have unfinished business to take care of."

"Are you sure," Emerald replied. "I could come with you..."

Cinder gave her a look of pure ice.

"Remember your place."

Her eyes shone gold with the power of Fall and Cinder stepped forward placing her hand on the iron gates lock. Emerald watched in awe as, without dust, Cinder burned through the lock like butter, ignoring the metal slag as it seeped through her hands. Even with aura that should hurt but Cinder payed it no heed.

The gate opened, echoing loudly through the night and Emerald was sure someone would come to look for them. Surely someone must have heard what had seemed thunderous to her.

But Cinder simply summoned her bow from the air and walked into the darkness towards the house. Emerald wanted to follow. She wanted to know what Cinder was doing, what business she had here and why she had brought her if Cinder just wanted Emerald to wait outside.

Instead she waited, willing herself to stay still. It was hard, every instinct in her body wanted to do nothing more than run towards this house and find Cinder. Find her and... do what. Disappoint or anger her.

No Cinder was right. She had to remember her place and no matter how much it hurt for her to admit, that place wasn't at her side. Her place was wherever Cinder needed her to be. Doing whatever Cinder needed her to without question or hesitation.

So, Emerald waited. She stood vigilant ready for Cinder to return, ignoring the cold and howling wind. Seconds passed in minutes, everyone a torture until finally she saw a light appear from the house. Small at first, it quickly grew inside until the mansion was enveloped in an inferno.

It was at that point Emerald knew she could breathe easily. Fire could never harm Cinder and sure enough her mentors form appeared, walking towards her, slower than usual. Her arms and dressed were soaked crimson with blood though she barely seemed to notice it.

"Cinder," she whispered. "Are you okay?"

The Fall maiden turned towards her, as though just noticing Emerald was here. She didn't answer just staring at her. Emerald swallowed nervously, hesitant to press further but needing to knew she was okay.

"Did you find what you were looking-"

Before Emerald could react, Cinder was upon her. One hand locking her head in place while the other clamped firmly over Emeralds mouth. The coppery taste of blood bit at her tongue as Emerald quivered in Cinders arm.

"Tell no one what you saw here tonight," she whispered. "No one, not even Mercury. If you do..." Cinders hand began to heat up behind Emeralds mouth, the promise of fire left unsaid. "Do you understand, my dear Emerald?"

Emerald tried to nod, she tried to speak but Cinders grip barely allowed her to breath let alone do anything else. Panic weld up inside Emerald, her red eyes pleading to Cinders gold, desperately trying to convey that she could never disobey her. Cinder just tightened her grip and even breathing became impossible for Emerald. Her vision began to blur to black as her lungs began to burn.

And then Cinder let go and Emerald dropped to the ground like a stone. Coughing and gratefully gasping for air, the thief forced herself to look up as she heard Cinder begin to walk away.

"Come now Emerald," she said coolly. Tonight hadn't happened after all. "We have work to do. Nothing can hold us back. Nothing."

Scrambling to her feet, Emerald ran to catch up, still seeing stars and coughing slightly. It was only then she realised her mouth was sticky. There was still blood on her face.

"Did you think of a name yet?" Cinder asked as the glow of the manor faded from sight.

"No. Sorry ma'am. I'll have something by tomorrow. I promise."

"Hmm, I've been giving some thought myself."

"Really?"

"Yes. How about Sustrai?"

Emerald blinked, her pace slowly for a few moments as she processed what Cinder had said. Was it a coincidence. A name stirring around Cinders thoughts that she was now just applying to her without meaning.

"Sustrai."

"The street I found you on. I could think of worse names."

Emerald smiled. She couldn't help herself.

"I like it."

"Good, I thought you might."

With that Cinder fell silent and Emerald felt a warm feeling in her heart. Cinder still remembered where they had met. She did care. And even now she was still giving. Food, a purpose and now a name.

Emerald Sustrai.

Cinders.


End file.
